lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.19 Im Loch
"The Brig" ist die 19. Episode der 3. Staffel von Lost. Locke verlässt die Anderen, um Sawyer zu überreden, ihm dabei zu helfen, ein gemeinsames Verderben loszuwerden. Ein neuer Inselbewohner enthüllt schockende Informationen über den Flug der Überlebenden. Kurze Zusammenfassung Ben erklärt Locke es wäre seine Schuld, dass sein Vater plötzlich auf der Insel ist und er ihm deswegen die ganze Sache nicht erklären kann. Ben möchte mit seinen Leuten kurz darauf Otherville verlassen und fragt Locke, ob er ihn und die Anderen nicht begleiten möchte. Dieser stimmt sofort zu. Wir sehen die Anderen ein Zeltlager im Dschungel aufschlagen und wie Locke und sein Vater dabei sind. Locke wird von den Anderen von allen Seiten freundlich angestarrt und eine Frau sagt zu ihm, nachdem er ihr mit ihrem Zelt geholfen hatte: "Wir sind alle froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Wir haben dich erwartet." Kurz darauf wird er in Ben's Zelt gerufen. Ben erklärt Locke, dass die Anderen von Jacob angeführt werden und nur er mit ihm sprechen könnte. Locke verspottet diese Aussagen und stellt Ben als Lügner hin, der seine Leute hinters Licht führt. Ben entschließt sich Locke zu Jacob zu führen, jedoch müsse er erst bereit sein. Das sollte er Ben beweisen, indem John seinen eigenen Vater umbringt, um endlich "frei" von ihm zu sein. John bringt es nicht fertig seinen Vater vor den Anderen umzubringen, worauf Ben seinen Leuten erklärt, dass er sich über John geirrt habe, dass er nicht der jenige sei, den sie suchen. Während Locke nachdenklich alleine auf einem Felsen hockt, kommt Richard Alpert, der ebenfalls Locke's Versagen mitangeschaut hatte, zu ihm und erklärt Ben habe viel Zeit der Anderen verschwendet wegen Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen und anderen Kleinigkeiten. Er rät John trotzdem an sich zu glauben und gibt ihm Sawyer's persönliche Akte mit dem Kommentar: "Wenn du deinen Vater nicht töten kannst, solltest du es vielleicht jemand anders für dich tun lassen." Nachdem Locke die Akte durchgelesen hatte, wurde ihm klar, warum ausgerechnet Sawyer das für ihn tun könnte: Anthony Cooper ist der echte Tom Sawyer, der Sawyers Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Am nächsten Tag brechen die Anderen wieder auf aber Ben lässt John zurück und sagt ihm: "Du kannst uns später folgen, aber solange du nicht die Leiche deines Vaters über den Rücken trägst, gib dir keine Mühe." Locke wandert zurück zum Strandcamp der Losties und erwischt Sawyer beim Austreten in der Nacht. Er sagt ihm, er hätte Ben entführt und in der Black Rock eingesperrt. Sawyer sollte ihn für ihn umbringen, der sofort dagegen war aber Locke trotzdem folgt. Er misstraut Locke von Anfang an, doch dieser versichert ihm, "du wirst ihn umbringen, wenn du hörst was er zu sagen hat" und erklärt er könne es einfach nicht selbst. Als er Sawyer durch eine List zusammen mit Cooper auf der Black Rock einsperrt, erfährt Sawyer schnell in welcher Verbindung er zu Anthony Cooper steht. ]] Nach einigen Provokationen von Cooper's Seite (der davon überzeugt ist, in der Hölle zu sein) erdrosselt Sawyer seinen Erzfeind, der seinen Brief an ihn nicht zu ende lesen wollte. Locke lässt Sawyer frei und bedankt sich mit den Worten "Er hat sowohl mein, als auch dein Leben zerstört". John gibt Sawyer noch Ben's Diktiergerät, welches beweisen soll, dass Juliet eine Spionin ist und macht sich mit der Leiche seines Vaters zurück auf den Weg zu den Anderen. Währenddessen am Camp erfahren die Losties mehr über Naomi und das Misstrauen gegenüber Jack und Juliet wird immer deutlicher. Als Sawyer noch das Diktiergerät mit Juliets Nachricht an Ben zeigt, sind sich alle sicher, dass Juliet ein falsches Spiel spielt. Flashback Die Flashbacks zentrieren John Locke. Sie starten ab dem Zeitpunkt vor einer Woche, als Ben John mit seinem Vater konfrontiert hatte. "The Man from Tallahassee" So baut sich die gegenwärtige Story mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage immer weiter auf, bis zu dem Punkt, als Locke vom Lager der Anderen loszieht, um Sawyer zu finden. Zitate Anthony Cooper: You're sure it's an island? Sawyer: Well what else is it? Anthony Cooper: A little hot for heaven, isn't it? Anthony Cooper (zu Sawyer): If this isn't hell my friend, then where are we? Jack: You missing those cheeseburgers yet? Juliet: Only every second. Quellen *'Lost-Board.de' - link *'SpoilerFix.com' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3